Diskussion:Maria Kurenai/@comment-88.133.102.123-20130127152711/@comment-88.133.103.173-20130221181100
hey akemi :) dine ist mein spitzname heheheh :)) achsoooo ja das ist eine echt gute idee finde ich echt gut, echt finde ich ja echt toll ich kann keine landschaften hause ect ich kann halt nur blumen etwas und naja halt die mangas ohne körper bei mir schaut der körper immer so misslungen aus und dann passt es mir nicht und dann lasse ich es lieber ( ich bin leider ein kleiner perfektionist heheh ) ach echt toll das finde ich gut das du wenigstens den körper kannst hahah naja ich werde das wohl noch etwas üben müssen, du zeichnest auch brillen ? ohjeee die habe ich noch nie gezeichnet ich hatte auch noch nie eine manga person die eine hatte oder die ich selber erfunden habe hehe achso du machst die haare immer zuletzt naja das mache ich nicht weil ich nicht weiß ob ich ein kompliziertes kleid ihr male oder so und dann muss ich immer so viel radieren naja und so wenn ich dann auch schon mal weiß wie die haare sind dann kann ich mir überlegen welche anziehsachen dazu passen also wenn ich ein zopf male und dann eine blume darinn mal ich gerne entweder eine bluse eine leichte oder ein kleid mit raffungen und eine kleine blume mit verarbeitet oder so ich hab mir da so meine technik gemacht heheh :)) ohh ja da hast du recht haha klar wenn man sein abi hat kann man schon weiterlernen für manche auch sinvoll aber ich mein auch wenn man einen berufswunsch hat den man unbedingt will und lernen will dann soll man das auch machen das mit den nachholen stimmt ja man weiß ja nicht was die für ein beruf wollen oder ob sie es schon wissen wenn nicht dann ist es schon klar das sie weitermachen aber wenn sie es wissen und z.b. lehrer werden wollen dann ist das verständlich. ja ich weiß an anfang ist es denk ich mal schon verdammt hart aber damit muss man lernen umzugehen weil ich mein man zieht so oder so aus also macht das ja kein großen unterschied aber eine harte zeit wird es an anfang schon das denk ich mir stimmt das sage ich auch immer man lernt sein leben lang man lernt nie aus aber danke für den tipp ich habe es ja auch in mein praktikum schon gesehen das der beruf sehr hart sein kann und sehr traurig ich war bei einer frau die wirklich krank ist und sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte usw und ich durfte dann mithelfen die krankengymnastik bei ihr zu machen ich habe mich nicht getraut sie so fest anzupacken weil sie wie eine glaspuppe war total zerbrechlich so sah sie zumindest aus da habe ich schon erstmal zu kämpfen gehabt weil ich nicht gewusst habe das es solche fälle auch gibt und auch bei den beruf aber ich komm damit klar aber es gab auch super erfahrungen z.b. habe ich eine patientin 3 mal behandeln dürfen ohne hilfe und beim letzten praktikumstag hat sie für mich schokolade mitgenommen usw ich hab viel schokolade bekommen was ich immer nett fande und man konnte viele soziale kontakte knüpfen ich liebe es einfach so stark mit menschen zu arbeiten und deswegen kann ich dich auch verstehen die arbeit mit menschen ist doch einfach die schönste du kannst so auch neue freunde kennen lernen und kannst ihnen nebenbei helfen das ist einfach eine tolle sache :)) ohja ich kann es mir schon vorstellen das klingt echt super und für die zeit ist das erst recht super ich hätte glaube ich etwas länger noch gebraucht heheh :)) ja und wenn man zeit hat warum nicht oder ist doch ein guter zeitvertreib und macht rießßßeeennn spaßß :)) da hast du einfach nur vollkommen recht ja ketten usw das male ich auch alles so die sind ja auch nicht so schwer und machen trotzdem was her :) hmm also eigentlich im ganzen male ich mehr mädchen als jungs aber das hat sich auch schon etwas gelegt ich habe jetzt mehr jungs gezeichnet als mädchen und seit dem ich neu verliebt bin ( also eher gesagt in einer neuen beziehung seit fast 2 wochen ) bin ich mehr auf den tripp mädchen und jungs zusammen zu malen wenn sie gegenüber stehen oder sich gerade küssen oder so also solche bilder finde ich zur zeit als neue herausforderung ganz passend aber im grunde male ich mehr mädche weil ich bei den mehr fantasien habe gegenüber kleidung usw wenn ich teilweiße ein junge zeichne ist es am ende ein mädchen weil ich dann etwas längere haare mache und dann passt es wieder nicht :)) lg dine :))